Monster High Scaris Night
by LoverBunny
Summary: Frankie and the cheer squad are going on a road trip but things affect their friendships!
1. Chapter 1

Monster High Scaris Night

Hey it's Frankie Stein with my fearsquad and Abbey Venus Mcflytrap and are finally at the world chapionship are competing against Monster' Monster' 's the school isn't it.I just hope Toralei doesn't follow us,she just a bad guy of the circle of some of you people don't know who they are here are they:Draculaura she's so sweetLagoona is so wise and nice and a is our captin she great and she isn't that shy girl and I like that but somthing about her is more like a Me girl."Scaris Here I am,"this ghoul sounded nothing like one in the girl came out of the was Catrine DeMew the artistic one.I hope she dosn't freak out when she tries to draw us and we can't stay was there to.I forgot about her she's the stylish one."Well I am just a few days old."Oh my gods,"Cleo said in a stage of was doesn't trust no werecat especcialy Toralei and those following werecats."Is Toralei up to this?How did she find us?Why would .Cloe was taking her beauty can the smart one was reading a real long it a dictionary?"Meh meh meh meh,"Draculaura was taking a was curling her was taking her naps and the caris girls were talking about Scaris but Rochelle was creeped out when Catrine eats pigeons.(fyi doux means tasty sweet not nice )We stopped at a gas went to the bought ice cubes and saw a aisle for Abominable snowpeople and went there and bought a ice mammoth saw a plastic tried to tell her it's a fake but she wouldn't budge.I bought a folder with a puppy on saw a plant your own plant product and selected it.

We weren't really cheering for Casketball were cheering for Scream."I remember when we were in the game but for some reason Mummygal gave up on us."What its not a girl thing,"she tried to get her out of this."So you think me as tall?"Abbey said in her deep manly going to sleep

**Toralei Pov**

Meow Toralei here hacking Frankie Stein's Diary nothing's juicy yet but I'm going to rip out these pages anyway this plan is goin to be puurfect

Some pages got ripped out I didn't look like it fell out sombody's sabotodging me and I knew who it was Catrine Demew or CleoDenile or Spectra not Spectra she's too nice to go in a diary."I know right,"Spetctra followed us of course."I heard that Toralei,is nicer without you guys around and not a pain in the neck no more!"This is is permanent meaness!I thought...

She never hated will also sabatodge her friends and I'm her friend!She sabatodges games because that's Cleo's career."But she's currently missing,"I gasped.I am so sorry for her!Spectra wasn't supposed to be I hid her in my luggage and woke up grumbled,"This better be important,"I quickly talked,"I followed Spectra's blog and Toralei is missing!"I face widen but it was still sleepy."Yay,"

I decided to deal with this tomorrow and went to sleep

love,

Frankie


	2. Chapter 2

I was so scared about Toralei!I wondered where she could be on vacation but with Meowlody Pursephonie and way!And her mom is our principle and she isn't is missing or she could be following us!Maybe not but still!I just was so scared!What if this happens to us!I need to get out of here!We were doing the usual,

Abbey was simply playing Gargoyles to Gargoyles with Cleo.

Draculaura was doing her beauty sleep

Clawdeen was curling her fur,

Venus was drawing posters for plants?

I am writing in my diary.

Lagoona was talking on her I-coffin to Gil.

We were pretty much doing normal kid stuff.

"Hey Frankie,wanna play Gargoyles to Gargoyles with us?" Cleo asked

"Okay,"

Kisses

Frankie

Toralei here hacking in the diary again.

Still nothing juicy!

But the last pages shows Gil and Lagoona are close really close

I could sabatodge Lagoona's friendship with Cleo by imitating her too flirt with Gil making Gil think Cleo flirted with him and he quickly tells Lagoona.

If I keep framing Cleo, everybody would quit leaving Cleo begging on her knees to moi!

Disses

Toralei

**No Diary Pov**

"Gotta rip these pages out now,"Toralei whispered and hid in a luggage.


End file.
